


I Remember

by Spokir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Veterans, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spokir/pseuds/Spokir





	I Remember

I ask you, please, to listen

to what I have to tell:

for I am here to question

unlike those of us who fell.

 

they’re not here to share their stories,

which is a crying shame;

but they can speak through us,

those that lived the same.

 

we that can find voices

are trying to explain -

don’t let fade into silence

those who speak up and remain.

 

though I can’t give the understanding

that comes from being _there_ ,

life is rich in details,

and these I have to share.

 

a textbook gives the war

a name, a date, a place -

but I can do one better;

I give war a human face.

 

I do not speak for everyone,

I only speak for me;

but put all our tales together

and you will start to see.

 

so I ask you, please, to listen

to what I have to tell -

for I am here to answer,

and remember those who fell.


End file.
